Tu doloroso amor
by Flaky626
Summary: aki abla sobre lo que ha tenido que soportar flaky en su vida con flippy cuando su otra faseta fliqpy aparece perdonen que lo aga asi pero estoy peleada con mi novio y va dedicada a el


Cada mañana, cada noche, cada ves que abro mis ojos en el amanecer y los vuelvo a cerrar en la oscuridad de la noche, una pregunta, una simple pregunta a la cual aun no le encuentro respuesta, me atormenta, me desgarra la conciencia …esa pregunta es…¿ por que sigo contigo? ¿ por que sigo a tu lado…? Que es lo que tienes que me ata a seguir entre estas cuatro paredes, viviendo a tu lado, dudas…mi cabeza es un mar de dudas la única certeza que tengo es que debo de estar mal de la cabeza, tan mal como para haber seguido aquí. Mientras tu haces de tu vida lo que desees y yo tengo que continuar la mía dependiendo de tus intenciones, bajo tu domino, tu tutela, tu gobierno, tu dictadura…

Lose…estoy loca, pero por lo menos tengo el consuelo que tuve razones de sobra como para venir a tu lado, como no iba a tenerlas, si te ame tanto y como demonios no iba a amarte si me prometiste tanto, me llenaste la cabeza de ilusiones , me dijiste tantas cosas que aun siento que las escucho como si estuvieras al frente mío con esa hermosa cara de seguridad y esos ojos verdes tan misteriosos y que pensé eran dulces. Si…estoy loca, pero tu me volviste así, dependiente, frágil, sumisa, inútil…  
>Aun recuerdo el día en que te dije que te amaba, ahora recuerdo porque lo hice … aunque no llevábamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, era poco en realidad, pero era sincero de mi parte era totalmente honesto, jamás en la vida había sentido algo tan fuerte…tan extraordinario, tanto que me llevo a hacer locuras…una de ellas y creo que la peor , fue desafiar a mi familia, la cual es tan tradicional, siempre me vieron como su pequeña , la <span>niña<span> de la casa, cuando llegue contigo a casa , presentándote, sabia que no seria fácil.  
>Pero las cosas salieron peor de lo que pensé, mi padre un hombre regio y serio te miro de pies a cabeza. Ambos sentados en la sala de mi casa, a mi lado , sostenía tu mano , la cual me transmitía seguridad , no importaba las miradas acusadoras de mi familia ante nosotras…las que me decían que como podría estar contigo? lo supe desde que mi madre, padre y hermano mayor te miraron cual miserable tratando de llevarse a su única hija consigo… viéndote , tan alto a mi lado, era evidente que yo era simplemente una inexperta colegiala y tu …un chico tan experimentada.<p>

mi progenitora se canso de decirme que no eras la persona correcta, en ese entonces le preguntaba porque? Cuales eran sus razones? Ella sonrío con tristeza y dijo que me estabas engañando, que me usabas y que solo eso te importaba de mi, que pudieras disfrutarme a tus anchas…que tenias mucho mundo y que terminarías haciéndome sufrir…con dolor aceptó que yo te amaba, pero que debía amarme mas ami que a ti…de cualquier forma tu me harías daño.

Y cuanta razón tenia mi madre , ahora soy yo quien sonríe con tristeza de recordar que por ti deje mi hogar, abandone mi familia para que no nos hiciera la vida imposible, y fue en ese instante en que te dije que sin ti no podría vivir…creo que me arrepiento y sabes por que? . en ese instante no dudaste en llevarme contigo, lejos muy lejos…de mi casa. En un principio creí que seria muy romántico y no dude en hacerlo. En aceptarte y vivir a tu lado despertarme viendo tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, serios , pero a la vez eran los ojos que reflejaban tus promesas…promesas que ahora están rotas…  
>Con eso firme mi sentencia…<p>

Porque ahora…en respuesta a mi sincero amor y entrega total, de cuerpo y alma. Te entregue todo lo que había en mi para ti…TODO, y que fue lo que recibí? Maltratos…maltratos y mas maltratos tuyos. Mirando por la ventana de nuestra habitación en donde me cobijo con las sabanas, viendo la noche…  
>La noche que antes amaba, ahora la odio , porque es en este instante en el que me pregunto ¿ por que me maltratas?, una vez te lo pregunte y recibí lo mismo de siempre, tu mirada filosa ambarina, cantidad de insultos y tus golpes …<br>y las razones a mis obvias preguntas y el porque odiaba el manto oscuro…era esa…cuando llegas en silencio bien tarde en la noche, entras a nuestra habitación y me despiertas creyendo que duermo, pero no sabes que ni siquiera en tu ausencia puedo dormir.

Ahora mismo me tomas cual simple objeto de tu satisfacción, yo solo me dejo llevar por ti , sintiendo como te subes encima mío y me quitas la ropa con desesperación.  
>Parece que no te importa, ni un poquito aunque me mirabas, notando evidentemente lo pequeña y frágil que soy a tu lado, sin importarte el daño físico y emocional que me hacías.<p>

cruzas tu mirada con la mía...pero eso es lo de menos, tus manos bajan por mi cuerpo, disfrutando a tus anchas cada trozo de mi piel  
>Cada centímetro de mis labios.<p>

Me duele…me dueles, me lastima, me lastimas y no te importa, no solo me destrozas el cuerpo sino mi alma, a veces me pregunto si disfrutas los quejidos de dolor que me sacas al hacerme lo que la gente llama "el amor" si disfrutas esa… la sangre que ahora y a menudo haces que bajen por mis muslos, bañando tus manos…entre mis lagrimas alcanzo a mirar la imagen difuminada de tu rostro….de esos ojos. Los ojos ámbares de las promesas rotas…los ojos que me dicen que estas concentrado en recibir tu propia satisfacción…esa que se logra en estos momentos y que yo debería estar sintiendo , Mientras yo…trato de pensar que el hombre que esta encima de mi no es el hombre que yo ame sino una bestia frenética por el sexo…a veces me pregunto si habrás pensado en hacerme sentir el gozo de hacerme el amor de verdad, enserio…como debería de ser.  
>Pero creo que nunca has pensado en ello, tal vez porque estoy enamorada de ti y odias que yo sienta algo hacia tu persona…yo…si…yo una chica inexperta, una tonta que se dejo engañar fácilmente con un par de promesas, por un chico universitario de mundo, con dinero , con poder…tal vez era eso. pero la respuesta creo que nunca la sabre.<p>

Acabaste… y gemiste al llegar a tu clímax  
>Por fin habías terminado de abusar de mi maltrecho cuerpo…es increíble , te quitaste encima mío tan <span>rápido<span>como te subiste, descansando tu ahora satisfecho cuerpo a un lado del mío…tan tranquilo, tan campante…¿ como podías dormir tan tranquilo? Después de verme sufrir como lo hago…lo peor es que no me acostumbro a que todas las noches hagas lo mismo…es idéntico, es una maldita rutina escogida a tu beneficio…

Cuando amanece nada nuevo ocurre, es lo mismo otra ves, te levantas…como siempre debo recoger y limpiar tu desastre, también prepararte tu desayuno…  
>Cuando intento preguntarte algo, tu mirada me fulmina sin dejarme siquiera hablar, no quieres oír mi voz…solo mis quejidos.<br>Sales por esa puerta, no sin antes poner llave para que no salga de mi jaula.  
>Ah y esa es la razón por la que no salgo y no puedo huir en verdad…aparte de las razones que tenia antes de entender que no me amas y que solo me usas…y si digo que estoy loca, es porque a pesar de todo…no puedo odiarte, aun tengo la estupida ilusión que eres la persona que amo… pero ya debí de haber perdido esa esperanza…<p>

Otra ves…llegas en la noche, a diferencia de las demás , me tomaste por el brazo , llevándome a nuestra cama , una ves estuviste en frente mío con brusquedad. me miraste, no cerré mis ojos , pero si los lleve a otra dirección que no fueran los tuyos …ya perdí el interés en ellos, de sobra sabia esa mirada que me aniquilaba y amordazaba , tan fría e insensible, la cual arrojas al verme tan frágil , y débil ante ti…  
>Repetiste lo de siempre, me tiraste en la cama, me besas locamente mientras me quitas la ropa con frenesí y pasión lujuriosa<p>

Notaste que tus bruscos besos no me excitan para nada, quieres verme gemir…pero al ver que no lo logras, me golpeaste…si lo hiciste, hasta que fingí estarlo, estar excitada por ti…pero te informo. ¿ acaso nunca supiste que los golpes no me excitan? No me excitan cuando me golpeas…pero creo que no te importaba o si?  
>Nuevamente , después de abusar de mi cuerpo adolorido , te haces a un lado…<p>

Creo que te dormiste en el acto, fácilmente, profundamente. Fue cuando entre lagrimas y llena de dolor y resentimiento contra ti esta noche, tome esa decisión…fui a la cocina, tome un cuchillo…

Me subí encima de ti…aun dormías, alce el arma entre mis manos y con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas note que así te veías tan tranquilo, parecías la persona que ame con tanta locura…dude. Pero recordé que cuando te dije que te amaba , me separaste de mi familia, me encerraste y ahí empezaste a tratarme mal…que nunca me quisiste ni un tercio de lo que yo a ti…que solo sentías un asqueroso deseo porque yo fuera tu objeto de deseo el cual podías tirar y usar, cuantas veces quisiera…

_por que Flippy?-tu nombre…tu precioso nombre salio de mis labios mientras las lagrimas afloraban, cayendo en tu rostro…con fuerza lo empuñe y lo enterré…

Así es…lo enterré…que cobarde, aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, los abrí viendo el arma enterrada en la almohada a centímetros de tu cara…no pude. ni podré a pesar de todo, no soy capaz  
>Me quite de encima de ti, no se como solo tome lo necesario, con la decisión que debí tomar hacia ya un buen tiempo, tal vez solo sea suerte que hoy piense así, debo aprovechar que ahora no puedes hacerme daño , que ahora tengo esta decisión y que tal vez sino lo hago ahora, mañana no me atreveré por el temor que siento de que me encuentres…pero me da igual silo haces. Mejor mátame antes que yo lo haga contigo si es que puedo.<br>En tus cosas tome las llaves de la casa y aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, vi tu cuerpo descansar…acaricie tu rostro y dulcemente, te di un beso en los labios, despidiéndome de ti, para no verte nunca mas …el ultimo adios, el ultimo beso, porque no me encontraras…  
>_ten un poco del amor que me diste-te dije en tu cara dormida…<p>

Salgo de ese lugar..salgo para no volver a entrar, esperando empezar una vida sin ti.  
>…caminando hacia un lugar desconocido, a donde nadie sepa quien soy …asi no sospeches de mi ni de mi paradero…hoy tu muñeca , tu marioneta se atrevio a salir de casa…a pesar de todo aun cargo con el dolor en mi conciencia de haberte amado demasiado…con la culpa de que ahora mi vida no tiene sentido, porque ahora no hay nadie que me vuelva a enloquecer y aun en la distancia vivire encadenada a tu alma<p>

_gracias Flippy…gracias por demostrarme que el amor correspondido no existe…

FIN


End file.
